


Calor

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom es una serpiente, a las serpientes no les gusta el frío, James le preparó un regalo de aniversario que intenta remediarlo..
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Calor

**Calor**

Aquel otoño estaba inusualmente frío. Una corriente de vientos árticos azotaba toda Inglaterra y la parte norte de Europa conduciéndolos a tener varios grados bajo cero.

Ignorando eso y con un eficiente hechizo de calefacción, James se movía de un lado al otro por el departamento mientras Lily y Remus reían de su actitud desesperada

¿El motivo?

Hoy se cumplía un año exactamente desde que gracias a los azares del destino, y alguna que otra maquinación de su novio, para que negarlo, se habían conocido. Ese era su primer aniversario y estaba totalmente decidido a darle una sorpresa que nunca olvidara, sorpresa de la que aún no tenía ni idea en que consistiría; por eso había llamado refuerzos, los cuales no estaban muy brillantes tampoco.

“Una cena romántica?”- insinuó Remus dudoso

“Es un Sly, Moony, el romanticismo le da nauseas”- explicó el moreno con hartazgo – “es posible que no pueda encontrar el regalo perfecto?”

“Y una mascota?”- titubeó la pelirroja

“No, ya le regalé a Nagini”

“Nagini?”- repitió el ojimiel confuso. James sonrió antes de en dos zancadas acercarse al estudio y perderse en él. Treinta segundos más tarde salió con una inmensa serpiente en brazos, acariciándola con cariño ante la mirada pasmada de sus amigos.

“No es adorable nuestro bebé?- preguntó con tono enternecido- es tan cariñosa como un cachorro”

“No es peligrosa?”- casi tartamudeó Lily aterrada

“No, se la regalé cuando era una cría y Tom le enseñó a no atacar a nadie salvo que nos estén atacando o desconocidos en actitud sospechosa?”

“Le enseñó?”- increpó el castaño desconcertado

“Tom habla parsel, por eso creí que sería una buena mascota para que no estuviera tan solo”- explicó James encantado, ignorando la palidez en el rostro de sus amigos

“Una…una esclava con ambos nombres?”- opinó Remus intentando retomar la conversación

“Debí haberla encargado hace semanas Moony”- Respondió James mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras acariciaba a una relajada Nagini y observó a Lily quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa. La pelirroja se puso de pie y acercándose a él para susurrar unas palabras en su oído, sintió un suave rubor en las mejillas, en el momento en que sonreía

Tom subió las escaleras refunfuñando, condenado clima, era pleno mediodía pero el termómetro aún ponía un menos delante de la cifra a marcar. Arrebujándose un poco más en su capa maldijo en voz alta, que apenas comenzaba noviembre, maldición! No quería ni pensar lo que serían diciembre y enero.

No era una novedad que no le gustara el frío, era una serpiente, sangre fría y climas cálidos; suspiró con resignación frente a la puerta, agradeciendo mentalmente regresar al calor del hogar.

Al abrir parpadeó sorprendido y volvió a observar la puerta para comprobar que no se había equivocado de departamento, finalmente entró observando alrededor, incrédulo. Los muebles de la sala habían desaparecido, reemplazados por suntuosas sedas y terciopelos, en el centro un grupo de almohadones se encontraban en el piso, junto a ellos una mesa ratona en la que había servidos distintos platos que no había visto en su vida.

“Afrodisíacos”- explicó James con un susurro sensual en su oído sorprendiéndolo, se giró para verlo y tuvo que ahogar un gemido, su novio llevaba puesta una vaporosa túnica de seda de varias capas en distintos tonos de rojos que parecía ceñirse con demasiada perfección al escultural cuerpo.

“Comemos?”- preguntó el más joven dirigiéndose a los almohadones mientras Tom lo seguía embelezado por el ambiente cálida y sensualmente iluminado, contemplando la deliciosa figura y sintiendo a su cuerpo ceder ante los estímulos del dulce aroma que emanaba la habitación

Imitando a su novio, se sentó entre los almohadones con las piernas cruzadas y tomó con los dedos un poco del alimento de aquella mesa. Comieron en silencio mientras el ojiverde observaba extasiado la seductora forma de comer de James que jugueteaba con su lengua entre bocado y bocado, o lamía sensual y desfachatadamente sus dedos en forma por demás de provocativa.

Tom notó su erección incipiente y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre su novio cuando este se puso de pie y lo contempló risueño en el instante en que la suave y profunda música comenzó a sonar. Jamás había oído una melodía como esa, grave, y sensual, los tambores y compañía creaban un conjunto provocativamente lento y estimulante, que le recordó a las imágenes de las serpientes del desierto. Y siguiendo la música James comenzó a moverse lento, tortuosamente lento.

Sus caderas se movían en círculos deliciosos, mientras sus manos recorrían el aire rozando de forma casi inocente su cuerpo, y Tom ahogó un gemido cuando cayó la primer capa de la túnica y su erección comenzó a reclamarle, pero no pudo moverse.

Trance. Era hipnótico en su conjunto, aquella música y esos movimientos, no pudo dejar de observar como otra capa de la túnica caía, disparando una señal de acción a su entrepierna.

Tenía calor, y mucho.

La última capa cayó y James lo observó aún bailando con una sonrisa, los ajustados pantalones combinaban a la perfección con una translúcida camisa de gasa roja que dejaba entrever el delicioso pecho y Tom se encontró preguntándose mentalmente como era posible estar tan excitado cuando su novio estaba aún vestido y no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico.

“Me ayudas con el resto Tom” preguntó sonriendo mientras se acercaba para sentarse con el cuerpo pegado al suyo – “o mejor yo te ayudó a ti”- rió el chico en su oído quitándole la pesada capa

En ese instante el ojiverde cayó en la cuenta de que aún llevaba la abrigada ropa de calle y afuera el inusual frío azotaba la ciudad, pero contra toda lógica, mientras menos ropa tenía el calor se acrecentaba. En el momento en que la confianzuda mano se coló bajo su camisa reaccionó saliendo del extraño trance en el que se hallaba sumido. Con pasión salvaje, acercó a James para besarlo hambriento.

Puede que afuera helara, pero Tom recordaría ese día como uno de mucho, mucho calor.


End file.
